


Peaches

by XioNin



Series: The In-Between (Sesong 4) [11]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends in love, Haircuts, IG made me do it, M/M, Post S4, Summer Lovin', this one is for the Elders Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XioNin/pseuds/XioNin
Summary: Isak comes home with a new look.





	Peaches

Even cannot breathe. Can’t blink, can’t think, can’t fucking swallow.

He’s had a long day at KB and has wanted nothing more than to come home, crawl into bed with Isak, and bury his fingers in his boyfriend’s golden locks. They’d grown out so much in the last month or so, and Even has had a bit of an obsession with them.

Only…

They’re gone.

He’s standing in their flat but it feels like he’s walked into the Twilight Zone.

Isak is on the phone, fingers splayed along the device like he’s cradling something precious to his ear. His way of holding a mobile has always fascinated Even, but he’s too distracted to muse on it right now.

Isak’s back is to him. Even doesn’t even think he’s aware that he’s there, so he clicks the door quietly shut behind him and reminds himself that oxygen is something he needs to live. Because…holy _fuck_ …Isak has shorn his curls.

Even looks down at the floor, half-expecting to see them strewn around the legs of the chair Isak’s sitting in. It’s bare. Like Isak’s head.

Okay, no. Not bare, but…fuck.

Isak turns in his seat, his face almost in profile and Even’s breath catches. Jesus. Those cheekbones. That jawline.

And the slope of his nape.

And his chin.

And…now Even is semi-hard.

From Isak’s hair, or lack thereof.

He makes a pained sound in the back of his throat. It’s soft, but loud enough that Isak has heard him. He turns in the seat, eyes wide. The phone drifts away from his mouth and there’s a hint of fear in his eyes that twists Even’s stomach.

Even bites his lip and lets his gaze convey everything he’s feeling at the moment. Surprise. Awe. Lust. And the need to get his hands on Isak right the hell now.

“Huh?” Isak blinks and brings the phone back to his ear, his eyes never leaving Even’s. “Sorry, Jonas, I lost you for a sec. Um…yeah, tomorrow is fine. Sure. Yep.”

He’s shivering a bit, gripping the back of the chair so hard his knuckles are turning white. His breathing has picked up too. Even watches the rise and fall of Isak’s chest as it stutters.

He moves toward him and Isak is up out of his chair in less than a second.

“Gotta go,” he says into the phone. “Ha det.”

He drops it onto the table.

Even doesn’t even say anything before he steps into Isak and latches onto his mouth, just groans into it.

Isak wraps his arms around his neck, tilting his head to allow Even to deepen the kiss.

“Hi,” he breathes as they break apart but stay close. Close enough to share breath.

“Hi.” Even’s gaze roams over the dark blonde fuzz on Isak’s head. “What…?”

Isak steps back and runs a hand over his head, blushing the colour of scarlet.

“I, uh…it’s just so hot. And I was walking by this hair place that Mahdi mentioned.”

He’s nervous and Even grins. Isak exhales at the sight of it, clearly relieved.

“You’re not mad?”

Even actually laughs then. “Mad? Why would I be mad? And why would I even have the right to be mad, Issy? It’s your body.”

Isak’s smile is tentative. “Yeah, but it’s yours too.”

He steps in close again, curling his arms around Even’s waist.

“Don’t you want to touch it?”

Even blinks, realizing he’s been staring and hasn’t built up the courage to feel it against his fingertips. He’s knows it’s going to be soft, softer than just about anything he’s ever felt. He knows this.

“Issy…” He can barely speak.

Isak’s arms tighten around him. “Touch me, Evy.”

Rather than use his hands, Even leans in and brushes a kiss over the top of Isak’s head.

He groans, his cock thickening against Isak’s belly, and Isak giggles into his chest.

“Not mad, then.”

Instead of answering, Even cups Isak’s jaw in his hands and tilts his boyfriend’s head down. He runs his lips over Isak’s hair, closing his eyes because it feels incredible against his sensitive skin and he wants to know how it would feel…elsewhere.

Dipping his chin, he captures Isak’s mouth in a kiss, diving in deep and taking what he needs.

Isak makes a sound of surprise before surrendering to it, sliding a hand up into Even’s hair to grip it, and sucking on Even’s tongue. He takes a step backward, toward their bed, and Even steps with him.

His hands are already working at the button of Isak’s jeans.

“Off.”

Isak looks dazed, still a little nervous, and hungry.

“You too.”

Even is way ahead of him. They strip down in silence, eyes locked, and Even takes a second to look Isak over.

Sharp angles covered with a light dusting of hair, muscles carved into his golden skin. It’s a sight Even will never get used to.

“I love the way you look at me,” Isak confesses into the quiet of the room.

“That’s convenient,” Even replies. “I love looking at you. Lie down.”

Isak does, watching Even’s every move from under his lashes.

Even lies beside him, on his side facing Isak, and Isak mirrors him.

He runs a hand along Isak’s thigh, up over his stomach and chest, caresses his face and then finally…finally…runs his fingers over Isak’s hair. He shivers. They both do.

Isak’s eyes look wider, somehow. Deeper, though still the same, set into a face that Even knows better than his own.

“What do you want?”

Even cups the back of Isak’s neck and lays down, pulling him over him.

“I want to feel you. Everywhere.”

A small grin tugs at the corner of Isak’s full mouth. “Oh.”

Isak lowers the crown of his head to Even’s stomach, lightly dragging it along his belly and Even gasps. It’s like a million tiny fingers caressing him. He has to close his eyes. His erection pulses between his legs, begging for attention.

“I’ll get there,” Isak promises, making Even moan aloud. “Wow, so needy.”

“Isak…”

Rubbing over him like a cat, Isak continues his path up Even’s chest until he reaches Even’s mouth. He slows, dragging his head over Even’s lips, one side to the other, until they feel almost numb.

“More,” he begs.

Isak lifts his head and winks down at him. “Anything you want.”

He’s heading south again, trailing his shorn skull down to Even’s groin.  He smooths the velvety soft hair up the length of Even’s cock and Even’s hips jerk off the bed.

“Fuck!”

“Oh, wow,” Isak says, surprise and appreciation in his voice. His gaze flicks up to Even’s. “You really like that.”

“Again,” Even pleads.

Isak rubs his head and his face over Even’s dick, over and over, avoiding the sensitive tip, and Even thinks he just might explode just from this. Just from this.

“I…I’m not…”

“I’ve got you,” Isak says and then wet heat replaces the soft brush of hair. Isak takes him all the way to the back of his throat, swallows around Even as he hums, and Even is done.

One hands fists the sheet and the other cradles Isak’s head as he spills into his mouth. It’s a full-body orgasm that dims the edges of Even’s vision.

He’s hardly had time to come down before Isak is up on his knees, spreading Even’s legs. He reaches under the bed and grabs the lube while Even tries to remember how to breathe.

Then Isak’s hand is there, poised at his entrance.

“Let me in, baby.”

Even reaches for him, pulls him down and Isak rests on an elbow, his other fingers dipping between Even’s legs. They’re cold, at first, but slick as he teases and coaxes him. Even opens easily. It isn’t long before he’s panting again.

Eyes dark and hooded, Isak leans back and grabs Even’s hips, positioning himself. He pushes inside, slow as molasses, and Even watches with fascination.

Isak is beautiful. He’s always been beautiful to Even, and soft. So soft. But this man between his legs, all cheekbones and angles and limbs, he is stunning.

Isak drives into him and stills, his face a mask of need and pleasure. “Fuck,” he whispers. “You’re so tight. How are you always so tight?”

Even spreads his legs further and pulls Isak down to him, splaying his fingers over that newly-shorn head of his. Part of him misses being able to grasp and hold, to bury his fingers in those curls. But this…this is good too. Very good.

Isak is lost, driving into him like he’s on a mission.

“Ah, God…Even.”

He drops his head to Even’s chest and rocks…rocks…rocks…then stills, his hips jerking erratically as nonsense spills out of his mouth.

“Fucking love you…God, I thought about this all day…so glad you still want me…”

Even allows Isak to disentangle himself long enough to clean them both up, and then he gathers him close.

“You think there is any possibility in _any_ fucking universe where I wouldn’t want you, Isak?”

His boyfriend ducks his eyes, even as he snuggles closer. “I know how much you love my hair.”

“I love _you_ , Isak, in whatever form you take. Cherub or Viking warrior.”

Isak wrinkles his nose. “Cherub?”

“With your smooshy nose and your heart-shaped mouth and golden locks, yes. Cherub.” He chuckles. “And this?”

Even runs his palm over Isak’s head, loving the moleskin feel of it.

“This peach fuzz is sexy as hell on you.”

“Yeah?” Isak’s mouth curves into a satisfied grin. “Thanks.”

“Mmmm.” Even holds him close, running his lips back and forth over the fuzz.

“But don’t get any ideas,” Isak warns. “If you shave your hair, I’m moving out.”

“Right,” Even laughs.

Isak peers up at him from Even’s chest, trying hard to scowl and hide his grin. “I mean it, Goldilocks. I’d dump you so fast.”

Even smirks, pulling Isak back down. “Whatever you say, Peaches.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little while back, I posted a fan art teaser for EVEN, my season 5 fic. Someone reported me to AO3 and they deleted my post. Those of you who bookmarked that story, I'm sorry that you lost that. If I don't post EVEN here, I'll find a way to let you know where it will be. As always, thank you for your support. Alt er love!


End file.
